


what you won't do for love

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yevgeny - Freeform, and ian, i love mickey, idk - Freeform, mickey is misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Lip don't understand why Ian is still dating Mickey. It seems as if after the breakup, they barely even touch each other anymore, but they don't know what Mickey has in store for Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you won't do for love

**Author's Note:**

> whats poppin i miss mickey so much  
> title is from what you wont do for love - bobby caldwell (gr8 song 10/10)

It was a day like any other. Ian woke up before Mickey, heading downstairs to fix himself a cup coffee, along with his pills. Fiona was also downstairs with Liam in the kitchen, while Debbie and Carl were at school. They hadn't seen Lip in awhile, not sure of what he was doing at college since his breakup with his professor.

'Ian?' Fiona started, standing at the kitchen counter while he took a seat at the table.

'Yeah?'

'Doesn't Mickey have his own house? He's always sleeping here.'

'You didn't have a problem with him sleeping here before.'

'Well, that's when you were manic, and you guys were dating.'

'He's not my nurse Fi. And he's still my boyfriend you know?'

The brunette sighed and rubbed her palm over her face.

'Ian, I don't want it to end up like how it did last time. I always see you do things for him, like take care of his own child and fuckin hug, what does he do for you?'

'It's not like that Fi-'

'Then what is it like?' she interrupted. He was her little brother, she didn't want him to be heartbroken again because of a Milkovich.

'He doesn't trust me like that anymore, okay? I screwed everything up when I left with Monica, I just want us to be right again.' he admitted. Mickey never told him but he can tell because of the lack of affection he showed, even when they were alone.

Fiona took a seat next to Ian after pouring herself a cup of coffee. She knew Ian loved Mickey, but did Mickey even like Ian?

'It's not your fault, Ian. You were manic and he broke up with you because he couldn't handle it.' 

Ian chuckle-scoffed before realizing that Fiona was serious and that was what she believed.

'That's funny because I broke up with him.'

Her eyes widened at him, but she said nothing as she realized it was time to go to work.

'I have to go, I'll bring food tonight.' she grabbed her coat and before exiting the door she said,'Be careful with Mickey okay? I don't trust him yet.'

'Alright, Fi.' the redhead mumbled back into his coffee cup.

Just as the back door closed, Ian heard footsteps coming down. He hoped Mickey hadn't heard what Fiona said about him, afraid it would push Mickey farther away.

There was an uneasy silence when Mickey came down in only boxers and Ian's beige henley shirt. He took the coffee pot and a mug with him as he sat near Ian at the table (man, coffee seemed like a drug once you entered the Gallagher house).

'Morning, sleepyhead.' Ian greeted as he stood up to find something to eat (so he didn't have real bad diarrhea later).

The brunette just hummed as he took a big gulp from his coffee. It was too bitter, like what he overheard Fiona saying earlier. Mickey was used to being called names, southside trash, thug, Milkovich boy, and his favorite, 'Dirtiest White Boy in America'. It honestly didn't hurt his feelings because he knew who he was and what he did. 

But it kind of pierced his protective layer of masculinity when Fiona said that he didn't care for Ian. He did everything for Ian, let him kiss him, hug him, took care of Yevgeny despite how he was conceived. And he almost got killed twice by his father for being with him. He tried to be everything for Ian because Ian was his everything.

Mickey lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before asking his boyfriend,'Do you think I don't fucking like you or something?' 

He wasn't facing Ian when the Gallagher turned his body from the fridge to reply to his boyfriend. Ian grabbed an apple he didn't realize they had in the fridge and went back to his seat.

'Don't listen to Fiona, Mick. I know you like me. More than like me, I hope.'

'Good, cuz I do more than like you. And.. and I know that I've been fuckin distant or whatever but I don't know.. I don't want to be your caretaker, I wanna be your boyfriend.'

Ian was in shock by how much feelings Mickey emitted from that one sentence. He knew it was hard for Mickey to talk about girly shit, as Terry would call it. Hell, it was hard for Ian to talk about his own feelings too.

The Gallagher didn't want to stress Mickey out anymore, so he just exhaled a smile and placed his larger hand over Mickey's right one that wasn't holding his cigarette.

It didn't feel like a stretch too far for Mickey. It was kind of perfect.

-

Mickey came back to his own house to pick up Yevgeny from Svetlana. The two were on good terms, but Mickey hadn't really felt like leaving Ian's side since they got back together. Things were better if Ian stayed at the Gallagher house know that Mickey knew Fiona didn't trust him with Ian anymore.

After all, what harm would he do Yevgeny for a change of scenery?

'You ready little man?' Mickey asked in his, as best as he could, baby voice while strapping Yevgeny in his stroller. He had grown quite big now in the stroller, with his hair a deep brown representing his mother. He grabbed all of Yev's things and headed for the door and shouted to Svetlana,'I'll be back on Thursday!'

'Be nice to Yevgeny or I will shave eyebrows off you!' she replied, and blew a kiss to her two boys.

-

Once he arrived to the Gallagher's house, he put Yevgeny down for a nap in the crib they set up in Ian's room, Lip's old room. Ian should be back in half an hour, so Mickey just settled Yevgeny's things in Ian's room. Call it too domestic or permanent if you want, Mickey would shrug it off. So what If he wanted to take care of his child with his boyfriend?

He heard a door shut, assuming it was Ian.

'Ey,' Mickey greeted as he walked downstairs, but realized it wasn't Ian as soon as he smelled booze. Must be Frank.

'Mickey? Fuck are you still doing here?' Lip slurred when he noticed the Milkovich now in his living room, walking towards the kitchen.

'Could ask you the same. Shouldn't you be in college or some shit?'

'Got kicked out. Why are you here, Mickey?'

The Milkovich just poured a glass of orange juice and responded with,'Why else am I here? To listen to Fiona tell me I'm not good enough for Ian?'

'Well, it's not like she's wrong. You don't deserve him you know?'

'Jesus fuck, you too?' Mickey muttered.

'Ian has been telling be since he was 15 about you. You don't do fuck all for him, and I would fucking know.'

'Okay asshole, you smell like your fucking dad, so why don't you sober the fuck up before you start telling me shit.' 

'Fuck you Mickey.' Lip spat out before heading upstairs, slamming the door to the boys' room, waking Yevgeny up in the process.

Mickey breathed out deeply, holding in the burning hurt he felt in his chest. Did it really seem like he didn't care about his own boyfriend?

He returned to Ian's room to comfort his crying child.

'Shh.. It's okay Yev, your uncle's just an as- prick.' the Milkovich refrained from saying bad words near Yevgeny, hoping his first word will be 'dada' and not 'fuck'. But knowing his luck, it'll probably be just that.

The 1 year old fell asleep soon with his thumb in his mouth, and Mickey had only felt this kind of love with Ian before. He hated the l-word since his mother passed, and when he realized he'd probably never have it. But he knew he loved the small human in his arms right now. He was so in love with him, he didn't realize his boyfriend standing at the doorframe, watching him.

That was until he heard a click from a phone taking a picture of him.

Mickey turned around quickly, angry and shocked at first but that sooned turned into a smile when he saw the red headed giant he called his boyfriend.

'Fuck you,' he said with no menace as he laid Yevgeny back in his crib.

They gravitated towards each other, not yet touching. They hadn't kissed since they got back together, as if they started back at square one. Soon, Ian took Mickey's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling them together for a chaste kiss.

-

'Fuck you.' Lip heard as he was walking towards the restroom, awake from his short nap. Of course it was Mickey who said that to Ian. He began to eavesdrop once he heard those words. He expected someone to be hurt, something that Mickey would do.

Instead, he saw the two peck each other, hearing the sound of two lips smacking.

When they pulled apart they just stood there, fucking stood there. Just staring at each other like they loved each other. Lip couldn't believe his eyes. He began to leave the scene, feeling like he was intruding and walked back to the bathroom.

Barely hearing the words,'I love you.' once he closed the bathroom door.

-

'I love you.' Ian said softly.

Mickey stood there with his eyes wide. It was the first time Ian said those three words, ever. 

The brunette felt like his throat had been ripped out, he couldn't say anything. He felt like there was nothing to say that would make up for what Ian said.

'Yeah?' Mickey asked, not sure of what to say.

'Yeah.' 

In a minute, they were both laying on the bed, falling asleep. Before Ian could catch some z's, Mickey cupped his face and said,'I'm gonna be here for you, you know? 30, 40 years means fuck all to me. I'm yours for a thousand years.'

Ian smiled and chuckled sleepily. 'Who knew Mickey Milkovich turned into Shakespeare when he's tired.'

'Fuck off, Cinderella.'

And soon, they were out like a light.

-

Mickey woke up to the sound of Yev crying. It was 4 pm, so he must have been hungry. He shook his boyfriend awake, so he could hold Yevgeny as he got his jarred baby food out of his bag.

All three of them came downstairs to feed Yevgeny at the dinner table, with pairs of eyes staring at them as soon as they came down.

'Hey Ian, Mickey. Did you forget how to hold your own child or what?' Fiona joked. The other Gallagher kids laughed, but Ian and Mickey stayed silent.

They placed Yevgeny on Liam's old high chair and Mickey sat next to him so he could help him eat. 

'Are you guys still dating?' Debbie asked, looking annoyed as she always did nowadays.

'Yeah.' Ian answered and sat next to Mickey.

Fiona chuckled before saying,'Don't expect him to be here very long.' Forks weren't dropped but the room was soon filled with awkward silence.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Mickey piped up while his son was oblivious to what was happening, making baby noises and trying to use a spoon.

'Well, how long until Ian can't get out of bed and you leave. Like when Ian came back from the hospital, you weren't even there to pick him up.'

'Uh, Fiona? I'm kind of right fucking here.' the redhead said with an eyebrow obviously raised with anger.

'Ian, you know how it is with Monica and Frank. They never stay together for long and I don't want you hurt.'

'I'm out of here.' Carl said, putting his dish in the sink and grabbing some things before leaving to go see Dominique. Debbie did the same, but left to go to her room. There was way too much tension for her to handle.

'I'm not Monica.' Ian began to put his dish away and head upstairs before Fiona stopped him.

'You know what, I'm tired of having this conversation with you Ian. You need to see that Mickey isn't good for you and never will be, you need someone who does things for you because they love you.'

'No offense Fiona, but when have you ever had a stable relationship? It's not my fault that you can't keep one guy for more than a few months.'

The two Gallaghers were busy going head to head, not realizing Mickey was cleaning up and taking his son upstairs.

'Mick, stay.' Ian pleaded. He didn't want to be the only one fighting in this battle.

'No, Mickey, leave. This isn't a shelter, we all work hard to be in this house. What do you do? Drink all our drinks and eat all our food, for christ's sake. You don't even have a job!' There was so much going on in Fiona's head that she hadn't realized what she said.

'What the fuck is wrong with you, Fiona?' Mickey's voice filled with disbelief. He could only take a hint, he knew he wasn't wanted here anymore.

So he quickly took his son and all of his things back to his own house. Hearing his son cry and wail fucking sucked but what hurt more was that Ian wasn't exactly begging for him to stay either.

-

There was usually calm after a storm. But it was like a hurricane, destruction everywhere.

The next morning, Ian hadn't said anything to his family. He felt horrible without Mickey or little Yevgeny in the morning. So he did his usual, take his meds, eat something, then go for a jog before going to work. It wasn't any better that he worked with his sister. 

Days went on by just like the last for about a week. Fiona realized that she had done something bad because Ian would still talk to her despite her distrust in his boyfriend, and now Ian hadn't said a word to her since Mickey left.

She caught him after work in his room studying for his GED so that she could apologize.

'Hey..'

Ian didn't say anything, just looked up from his books and continued reading.

'Ian, you can't stay mad at me forever.'

'I mean, you kicked my boyfriend out so.'

'Wow, he speaks.' Fiona commented, crossing her arms and leaning against his doorframe.

'I've been here for you since I was 6 years old when Frank and Monica fucked off to buy drugs. How long is Mickey going to be here for you?'

'Fiona, what is your problem?' Ian closed his books and set thing on the nightstand and got up to face his sister eye to eye. 'He was there when I couldn't get out of bed, and yeah, I should've went to the hospital, but he didn't leave me. He stayed after I made a fuckin porno, he came back even when I was with Monica. What did you guys even do when you found out I was gone?!'

'He cheated on you when you left! He married Svetlana because she was pregnant, what does that say about him, Ian?'

'He did that, he did that because his dad beat the crap out of both of us for finding out about us! Terry hired her to fuck the gay out of him and made me watch. Did you know that? He never left until you had to start saying shit about him.

'If you can't fucking accept that I care about Mickey, then I guess I'll leave.'

'Ian, dont.'

'Are you going to say that you're wrong about Mickey then?' Fiona stayed silent.

'That's what I thought.' he began to pack his things in his old army duffel bag.

-

It was about 12 in the afternoon when Svetlana heard a knock at the door. Mickey came home on the same day he left and drank every alcoholic beverage in the house. Svetlana wanted to kick him awake but he never drank this much unless something is wrong.

She let Yevgeny play on the floor with his toys, watching the tv at the same time.

Immediately as she opened the door, she slammed it shut but was stopped by the redhead's boot in between the frame.

'Svet!'

'What do you want?' she spat out in her thick accent.

'Is Mickey here?'

'He is in bed, drunk from drinking his weight in beer.'

'I need to see him.' 

'Why not see him last week, when he came home?'

'I-I- don-'

'If you hurt husband, I will chop off your orange balls and nail them to the wall.'

'Yeah- yeah. Just, please let me see him.'

Svetlana smirked and let him in.

Mickey was awoken by the sound of Ian's muffled voice at the door. It has been a week, but he still wasn't ready to talk to him. Just as he was starting to warm up after they got back together, he was back to his miserable self. His room door then opened and was closed softly.

'I'm sorry I'm late, Mick.' the sound of a bag to the floor followed.

The Milkovich just pulled his blanket over his head, hoping-not-really-hoping that Ian would leave him alone.

'Please just say something. Call me stupid or ugly, Mick.'

Mickey felt bad for Ian for a moment before remembering that Ian didn't come by last week and that he apparently wasn't good enough.

'I love you a whole fucking lot Mickey. I can't - I can't live without you. You're my everything, all of the southside trash you might be.'

The brunette felt his face heat up and turned around before Ian could embarrass himself any further.

'Shut the fuck up and come here.'

Ian shed his coat and jeans and climbed in bed with Mickey. They were wrapped around each others fingers so tightly, it kind of hurt.

-

That night, Svetlana went to go hang out with Kev and Vee, taking Yevgeny when she noticed the two practically choking each other with cuddles.

When Ian woke up, he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. He really wasn't the boy he was a few years ago on the outside. He wasn't covered in dirt and sweat anymore, but he was the same on the inside. All tough on the outside but a big softie on the inside when it came to Ian. And to be honest, Ian felt like Mickey was an angel that belonged in his life.

They hadn't had sex for months, and it felt like perfect timing now with no one else in the house.

Ian pulled Mickey's tanktop off of him, snapping him out of his slumber. The red head kissed hickeys down Mickey's pale body until he reached his dick. He placed soft kisses on the head and took a few inches into his mouth.

'Jesus, Ian.' the Milkovich cursed sweetly when Ian began to suck harder, but he didn't wanted to come yet.

The redhead soon took off the rest of their clothes, and slicked up his fingers to prepare Mickey.

Once his two digits penetrated Mickey, he almost came just from that.

'Mick, I haven't fucked anyone in almost a year.'

'We- oh fuck- we can go get tested tomorrow, just fuck me please.'

For hopefully the last time, Ian rolled down a condom and lubed his hard cock.

Before he could hold Mickey's thighs in his hands, Mickey flipped Ian over and sat just above Ian's dick.

'What-'

'Shh' Mickey slowly sat himself down on Ian's shaft and began moving his ass up and down. It was almost like Mickey was a pro, not even moving his body, just his ass.

Soon, they were both sweaty messes despite the cold weather. Mickey's ass pumps met with Ian's thrusts upwards, and it was like fireworks exploding, the way they were moving.

The brunette was pressed against Ian's chest, their lips locking with Mickey's hands carding Ian's red locks and Ian's rough hands kneading Mickey's ass.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck ... Ian you fuckin fill me up so good.'

'You like that Mickey?' Ian asked with a hard thrust upwards.

'Ungh, yes, yes.... daddy' Mickey breathed hotly into Ian's ear and within a second, the brunette felt Ian fill the condom along with him coming white hot streams on both of their chests.

Mickey fell off Ian, panting with his arms laid over Ian and the bed. Ian tied and tossed the condom off to the floor and chuckled.

'Daddy?'

'Fuck you dude, you came in like 2 seconds.' Mickey laughed and stared into Ian's green rings of irises.

They both leaned in for a long, slow kiss. After parting, Ian cupped Mickey's face and whispered,'I haven't felt this happy in a long time.'

The two of them both had warm cheeks with sweat clinging on their skin, along with Mickey's spunk.

'We're fuckin gross.' 

And the two of them went for round two in the shower.

-

After about a month, Ian and Mickey were back and forth between the Gallagher and Milkovich house. Svetlana didn't want Yev in a bad environment so Ian and Mickey took care of him at the Milkovich house. When Fiona finally apologized to Mickey because he did work hard to keep Ian sane, they hung around the Gallaghers when they weren't taking care of Yevgeny.

This was when Fiona and LIp realized that they really did love each other.

First, it was when Mickey made sure pills were taken and small pecks were exchanged before Ian went to Patsy's. 

'I'll see you back at my place, yeah?' Mickey softly spoke to Ian at the door.

'Of course.'

It was kind of weird seeing a Milkovich look so domestic and affectionate. That was what made Fiona even more skeptical.

'You know just because you kiss him, doesn't mean I trust you.'

Mickey snickered a bit before saying,'I don't need you to trust me if Ian trusts me.'

Fiona admitted defeat with a shrug and returning to the kitchen as Mickey left to go see his son.

-

One day, Lip came back home from the Alibi with Ian and Mickey on the couch. He was already lectured by Fiona because of him drinking so he avoided her these days. 

When he came in, he realized the house wasn't empty. He heard soft snoring coming from the living room, with some random action movie on the couch.

Of course it would be Ian and Mickey, but seeing Mickey with Ian's arms wrapped around him while laying down felt too fake. Almost as if a camera crew was going to pop out of nowhere and yell 'Punk'd'!

Instead, Mickey just scooted even closer to Ian's body, with his ass against the redhead's crotch. It would've turned them on if they weren't practically knocked out.

Lip just muttered,'Fuckin' lovebirds.' and went upstairs to sleep.

-

What really showed them that they were in love was how happy they made each other. It was so sweet that Fiona swore she had cavities.

It took forever for them to have a nice, civil dinner at the Gallagher's without a war starting. And during this dinner, Fiona noticed something on the pair's fingers.

Her fork dropped onto her plate and she almost gasped,'You're getting fucking married?!'

'What- Fiona?'

'Your rings!' she honestly shouldn't be mad at them because she got married to a guy she barely knew, but they were so young. 

'Oh, jesus fuck. You scared me.' Ian said and returned to eating.

'Am I not going to get an explanation or?' she asked with shock laced in her voice.

'They're promise rings, jesus.'

'Isn't that kind of gay?' Carl asked through his macaroni.

'I don't know if you noticed, kid, but we're kind of gay anyways.'

And everyone laughed around the table. Mickey finally felt like he was welcome.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this mess is im sorry


End file.
